I Love You, My Childhood Friend
by Shinichi Kudo 44
Summary: Shinichi dan Ran sudah pacaran, Kaito dan Aoko juga, bahkan Saguru juga sudah berpacaran dengan Akako. Bagaimana dengan Heiji? ia masih gengsi menyatakan perasaannya pada Kazuha dan Kazuha juga masih menunggu Heiji menyatakan perasaannya itu. RnR! Chap1


Moshi-moshi! Udah lama gak bikin fic, kali ini aku muncul dengan membawakan fic romance HeiKazu

**I Love You, My Childhood Friend**

**Disclaimer: Detektif Conan ****Aoyama Gosho**

** I Love You, My Childhood Friend ****Shinichi Kudo 44**

**Pairing: **Heiji x Kazuha ; Shinichi x Ran ; Kaito x Aoko ; Saguru x Akako

**Warning!: **Banyak typo -_- ; EYD gak jelas :| ;

**Genre: **Romance and Comedy

**Summary: **Black Organization yang mengecilkan tubuh Shinichi sudah musnah, Shinichi sdh menyatakan perasaannya ke Ran begitu juga Kaito Aoko dan Saguru Akako. Mereka semua ada di 1 sekolah yang sama

:::::

:::

::

:

**I Love You, My Childhood Friend**

Pagi yang cerah, terjadi perdebatan yang sudah menjadi acara harian sekolah, yaitu pertengkaran antara Heiji dan Kazuha yang kali ini berdebat tentang 'Baseball' Hiji yang sangat suka dengan baseball berdebat dengan Kazuha yang tidak tahu sama sekali baseball, di tengah perdebatan mereka munculah sesosok(?) Shinichi Kudo yang memukul halus pundak Heiji sambil mengatakan ".. Heiji... BISAKAH KALIAN TIDAK BERDEBAT 1 HARI SAJA?" dengan background petir dan deathhglare.

Lalu, kembali ada 2 orang yang menghampiri mereka yaitu, Kaito dan Aoko yang sedang.. berpegang tangan layaknya sepasang kekasih. Aoko yang melihat pertengkaran mereka langsung bicara "Kazuha-chan.. bisakah kau akrab dengan Heiji-kun?" Kaito juga berusaha menenangkan mereka dengan bicara "Ya... benar kata Aoko-chan.. bisakah kalian akur 1 hari saja? Berisik tau.."

"Huh.. Detektif dari barat dan Detektif dari timur bertengkar dan malah seorang pencuri yang baru2 ini memberitahu identitasnya menenangkannya? Aneh.." kata seorang pria berambut pirang bernama Saguru Hakuba. Heiji yang kesal langsung saja membalas perkataan Saguru "Huh.. inisih tidak aneh lagi.. lebih aneh lagi jika seorang detektif berpacaran dengan seorang penyihir" Saguru yang mungkin agak marah juga membalas perkataan Heiji "yah.. biarkan yang penting aku sudah mengungkapkan isi hatiku kepada wanita yang kusukai, kau aja... bilang 'Cinta' saja tdak berani.." Heiji langsung pasrah saja

**TRIIINGGGG**

**TRINNNGGG**

Bel masuk berbunyi, mereka langsung kembali ke tempat duduk mereka masing2. Shinichi yang satu meja dengan Ran, Kaito yang satu meja dengan Aoko, Saguru yang satu meja dengan Akako, begitu juga dengan Heiji yang satu mja dengan Kazuha. Di waktu pelajaran Heiji dan Kazuha yang masih bertengkar masih belum bisa bicara 1 sama lain.

Di tengah pelajaran, Heiji mengajak ngobrol Saguru.. dengan wajah sedikit memerah karena malu ia mengatakan "Saguru.. waktu kamu menyatakan perasaanmu pada Akako.. apa kau.." Saguru yang kebingungan memotong perkataan Heiji "Hm.. apa?" Heiji yang masih malu kembali berkata "Itu lho.. itu yang kau sebutkan tadi sebelum masuk.." Saguru yang sedikit mengerti menjawab Heiji. "Cinta?" Heiji yang mendengar jawaban itu lega karena ia tak perlu mengatakannya "Nah! Iya! Itu! Apa kau tidak malu mengatakan itu pada Akako?" Saguru sambil tersenyum berkata "Kau ini.. dari dulu bilang cinta saja tidak bisa walaupun itu ke temanmu sendiri.." Heiji yang kesal langsung membalas perkataan Saguru "Berisik! Cepat beritahu aku!" Saguru hanya tersenyum menang

"Hattori-kun! Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan dengan Hakuba-kun? Kalau mau, apakah kalian mau berbagi cerita dengan kami?" terdengar suara guru yang marah dengan Heiji yang mengobrol dengan Saguru, dengan wajah takut ia mengatakan "ah.. ti, tidak ada kok bu.. ibu salah lihat atau salah dengar kali.." Heiji mengelak dari Gurunya, karena sudah lepas dari pengawasan Heiji bisik2 dengan Saguru "hei, kita lanjutkan pas jam istirahat ya" kata Heiji, Saguru hanya diam dan seolah kesal

**TRING**

**TRIIIIINGGGGG**

Bel istirahat dibunyikan, seluruh muridpun berhamburan keluar kelas, Heiji disana yang ingin mencari teman makan siang kebingungan, karena sahabat dekatnya Shinichi sedang bermesraan dengan saling suap2an dengan Ran, teman dekatnya Kaito juga sedang bermesraan dengan Aoko dengan bertukar bekal dan juga Teman sebelahnya, Saguru sedang bermesraan dengan Akako yang saling menyeka kotoran di mulut pasangannya.

Heiji disana melihat Kazuha yang sedang makan sendiri, iapun langsung menghampiri Kazuha dan duduk disamping Kazuha tanpa berkata apa2 dengan Kazuha, Kazuha yang kesal berkata kepada Heiji "Huh.. ngapain kamu kesini Baka-Tantei san.." kata Kazuha sambil memalingkan wajahnya

"huh.. jangan begitu dong.. kamu masih kesal ya? Maaf deh kalo gitu.."

"Maaf? Memangnya semudah itu minta maaf? Ada syaratnya!"

"Ka, kalau begitu.. apa syaratnya? Akan kuturuti deh.."

"Hm.. apa ya? Yasudah hari ini kau harus mengantarkanku pulang bersama baka!" kata Kazuha sambil menjulurkan lidahnya dengan senyuman

"huh.. itukan sudah biasa, lagipula setiap hari kita juga selalu berangkat dan pulang bersama kan?"

"tapi kan.. kau Cuma mengantarku sampai pertigaan, lalu rumahmu di kanan dan rumahku arah kiri, jadi, kau harus mengantarku sampai rumahku dulu lalu baru kamu boleh pulang wee" Kazuha kembali menjulurkan lidahnya dengan senyuman

Sambil tersenyum, Heiji mengatakan "yasudah deh.. akan kuturuti.."

**:::::**

**::::**

**:::**

**::**

**:**

Yap! Chapter pertama selesai! Sama sekali ngga ada romancenya ya? Gomen T,T

Maaf ya kalau terlalu pendek (banget) soalnya fic ini kukerjakan malem2 dan tanganku pegel ngetiknya.. yasudah, jaa~~

-Shinichi Kudo 44-


End file.
